


Baby Owl's Halloween

by WitchFeather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Ending, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchFeather/pseuds/WitchFeather
Summary: After a spooky night of haunted house hopping, Bokuto is in need of a little pick-me-up because he got too scared.Triggers: mentions vibrator, very passionate love making (biting/scratching etc.), a few spanks, oralBokuto X Female Reader, submission for the Yagami Yato Halloween Writing EventRogueWallEnthusiast#4655
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 75
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020





	Baby Owl's Halloween

"Hey babe," you call, setting your keys on the kitchen table and hanging up your scarf and coat. "Have you seen my phone? I thought I gave it to you before we went in that last haunted house." You don't hear a response, but you notice Bokuto's jacket hanging precariously over one of the kitchen chairs. You quickly find you phone in one of its pockets, but you still haven't heard anything from your boyfriend who walked into the apartment before you.

"Babe?" you call softly as you enter the bedroom you share, turning the light on as you pass through the threshold. He's there, sitting on the bed with the comforter pulled entirely around him, little tufts of gray and black hair sticking out above a big gloomy scowl. Emo mode Bokuto. Of course. You'd thought he'd have fun going through all the haunted houses at the pumpkin patch, but apparently the fact that he was WAY more scared of them than you were is getting to him. You'd thought it had been adorable, him clinging to your arm and yelping in your ear every time someone jumped out at the two of you, but Bokuto must have thought he'd lost the competition of who can be the most fearless. That's one of the best things about dating Bokuto, everything becomes more interesting because everything is some kind of competition. The only downside is that he hasn't quite figured out how to deal with losing.

You sigh and approach the adorable, pouty cocoon. "Babe, are you okay?" you ask tenderly, but the cocoon just shakes its head, uncovering more of Bokuto's unruly hair. "Did the ghosts get to you?" you keep your voice light as you stick your head under the blanket, crawling into the comforter with him and wrapping your legs around his sturdy torso and your arms around his neck. He doesn't look at you, even though your face is just millimeters from his and each exhale blows warm air on your nose.

"I'm supposed to protect you," he mumbles, so softly you can barely hear him, even so close to his mouth.

"Babe what are you talking about?" you say, nuzzling into his neck and placing a few light kisses along his jaw. "I'm just fine, and so are you."

"B-but..." he stammers, and you can hear the first hint of tears in his voice. "I got so scared, and you had to go in front but I'm supposed to go in front and I'm not supposed to get scared because I'm your boyfriend and I want to protect you but I was a coward and you had to protect me and if they were real ghosts and monsters you would've gotten possessed and then I'd be so sad and you're my baby owl and I don't want you to get--"

"Kotaro," you say firmly, leaning back and looking him directly in his teary golden eyes, cutting off his ramblings. " You are an amazing boyfriend and I promise not to get possessed by any ghosts. I thought you were so cute jumping at each scare that I was actually very excited to get back here so you can do some... boyfriend things with me."  
His eyes grow wide and he pulls you closer. "You mean, like, sex?" he whispers, the last word almost inaudible. You nod, and he starts to smile but then his face falls again.

"No," he says, his face set in a dramatic pout. "I don't deserve fun boyfriend things because I wasn't a good enough boyfriend. You should just act like I'm not your boyfriend."  
You open your mouth to argue, but you know this mood all to well. It's the same thing that happens when he doesn't get a point in volleyball, and the solution is the same as well: ignore him until he's ready to get back in the game. You sigh and reluctantly remove yourself from the comfort of his lap in the little comforter cave. You wish you could just stay there, tucked into his warmth and showering him with cuddles and kisses, but to get him out of his funk you need to get his mind off of his supposed failure, and you know just how to do that.

You open a drawer of your bedside table and pull out your vibrator. You haven't used it much lately since the two of you have basically equal sex drives, but if he thinks he's not worth of boyfriend privileges you'll need something else to scratch that particular itch. You can feel Bokuto's eyes on you as you lay down on your side of the bed, careful not to touch his blanket hide-out with your feet, but you deliberately don't look at him. Instead you close your eyes and begin to trail your hands softly over your body, pretending they're his. You take off your shirt and move you hands lightly over you stomach, remembering the last time he kissed it until you couldn't stop laughing. Your breathing starts to quicken remembering that earlier time with Bokuto, and you feel the bed shift slightly as he undoubtedly turns to look at you. Your fingers trace circles over you nipples and you pull down you bra but don't remove it. He likes to be the one to take it off and you don't want to deprive him of that pleasure when he inevitable decides he wants to act as your boyfriend again.

Your exhales turn into little moans as you move your hands down, taking off your pants and tossing them on the floor. You've just started to pull your underwear down as well when the orange light coming in through your closed eyelids is blocked. Your eyes flutter open and you see Bokuto over you, two-toned hair disorderly but sticking up again and golden eyes gleaming with excitement. "Decided you want in on boyfriend things?" you purr, and he just smiles one of his incredibly bright smiles before kissing you passionately, one hand in your hair to pull you closer to him and the other finishing the job of pulling off your underwear. You moan into his kiss as his hand explores your sex, already wet in anticipation of his touch.

His fingers enter you slowly, going slightly deeper with each hungry kiss. Your bodies are already moving together as one, aching to be as close as possible, and you pause your kissing to pull his shirt off. He pulls back and helps you take it off, your eyes meeting as your exchange excited smiles. You laugh a little but he cuts it off by pressing his lips back to yours and his fingers are back inside of you, taking the occasional break from exploring your insides to play with your clit. You meet his passion with your own, digging your fingers into the firm muscles of his back and exploring his mouth with your tongue. You know you're probably scratching him but you don't care and neither does he. You realized early on in your relationship that passion sometimes means a little pain, and you both enjoy the little battle scars you get from lovemaking.

He pulls away from you mouth then and you let out a little pouting noise, but then he's pulling your thighs up onto his shoulders and burying his head in-between them. His tongue enters the same hole his fingers had been occupying moments before, and you tilt your head back in pleasure, letting out moans and gasps now that his mouth isn't there to occupy your own. He must think your mouth needs something else to do though, because he reaches up and puts his index and middle finger into it for you to suck on. You taste yourself on his fingers, sharing in the experience as he samples you straight from the source. His other hand is helping his tongue, entering you so it can focus on your clit, circling, flicking, and licking at it until you can't hold back any longer. You come then, panting around his fingers and shaking throughout your whole body.

He pulls back slowly and brings his face back up to meet yours, kissing your with wet lips that taste like you until you're both damp and panting together. He pulls back just enough to rest his forehead on yours and you smile at each other again, you heaving breathing syncing up automatically. Then you give him a mischievous smirk and push him, using all of your body weight to roll him onto his side of the bed. He doesn't resist, and once you're on top of him you kiss him again, still smiling, before slowly moving down his body. You take your time, feeling him and exploring him with your hands and your mouth. You suck and lick at each nipple in turn because you know how sensitive they are, and his deep, excited moans are like music to your ears. Then you move down further, kissing a trail in-between his strong ab muscles and stopping at his bellybutton.

You sit up here so your're kneeling with your knees on either side of his thighs and you take off his pants and underwear as one. He shimmies a little to help you get them off, and you're both laughing and panting. Once his legs are freed, you take his hard cock in your hand and begin to kiss it, licking gently at the head. He gasps but doesn't forget his important job as hair tie, grabbing your hair into a fist to keep it out of your face and guide you in the right direction if he wants. Not that he needs to, with your hands and mouth working together to please him. You moan as you suck on him, enjoying his flavor as well as the sounds of his own moans. You like knowing he enjoys your touch. You start to take his cock deeper into your mouth, working your way down the shaft. It's too big for you (8 and a half inches exactly according to the time you helped him measure it to prove to Kuroo his was longer) and you gag a few times, your eyes watering, but you keep going. You like choking on it, and he likes watching it, so you look up at him, meeting his loving gaze with wet eyes. You try to look down and keep going, hoping to take it all the way this time, but he pulls your head up to his, kissing you hard before moving out from underneath you.

You try to pull yourself up to follow him, but he stops you with a hand on your back and a growl of "you stay right there baby owl." You obey, staying on your hands and knees and wiggling your ass slowly in excitement. He kneels behind you, big hands on your ass. You cry out as he gives you a few hard spanks and you look back at him, meeting his huge grin with a mock pout. "You ready baby?" he asks, but before you can respond he's inside of you, his huge cock slipping in with surprising ease. "Fuck," he breathes as he begins to moves slowly, wrapping one hand in your hair and letting the other grip your ass hard, giving it a nice little smack every so often. He trails his teeth along your back, giving you little bits and kisses here and there before reaching the clasp of your bra. He does some kind of bit and tug that you can't see and then your bra fall down to your hands. You don't know how he learned this little trick, but you love it every time, especially with the little feral growl he gives out when he does it. He begins to pick up the pace and your moans increase with his speed. Soon he's pounding you so deep you want to bury your head into the mattress. His hand in your hair doesn't let you though, and you look back at him as much as you can, enjoying the confident, sweaty grin of the man you love.

You can tell you're both about to cum, but you want to be able to really look into his eyes when you do, so you pull away, flipping yourself over underneath him and wrapping your lags tightly around him. You pull him down and he obeys your movements, entering you again and pressing his body into yours, his hot breath and excited moans right next to your ear. You move together as one, a sweaty, sticky mess, not that either of you mind. You feel the orgasm building inside of you, and you hold his head in your hands, moving it in front of your face so that you can kiss him deeply. When the kiss ends you hold his face their, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, and you can tell from the adorable and stupid face he's making that he's also about to cum. He meets your eyes and quickens his pace, giving a few more fast thrusts before gasping out and holding himself inside of you. You come then too, your legs shaking as they stay wrapping around him, holding him close. After a few moments of coming together, you both try to catch your breath, sweaty and smiling and neither of you moving away from the other.

"You're.. the best... boyfriend ever," you pant breathlessly. He smiles and plants a kiss on your forehead, and you hug him close, relishing the feeling of his warmth and weight on top of you. After a while he unsticks himself and rolls away from you, and you turn to look at each other. He has a big smile and a sparkle in his eyes that means he has an idea. "What is it?" you ask.

"Can we do a Halloween movie night?" he breathes excitedly.

"As long as the movie is Halloweentown High," you say, holding back a laugh.

"YES! Oh and we can wear those bat onesies we got!"

You let out your laugh then, and lean forward to kiss him again. "Of course we'll wear the bat onesies," you say. "It's Halloween after all."

As you both get up to clean off and put on you Halloween attire you see your vibrator on the bed, completely unused. "Guess it wasn't your day little guy," you laugh as you put it back in the drawer.

You follow Bokuto out of the room then, admiring his naked figure as he searches the kitchen, presumably looking for popcorn for your movie night. "Babe," you laugh, "go clean up and get your onesie on, I can make popcorn."

"What, you don't like looking at my ass? You said you like my ass, because I, and I quote, 'got that cake.' " He turns his back to you and does a little dance to emphasis his ass. It really is a remarkable ass, so you laugh and give it a nice smack as you go up to him to hug him. He laughs too and kisses you as you wrap your arms around you, so the two of you are just standing naked in your kitchen, laughing a kissing and holding each other close.

"Did you get over that crazy idea that you're not a good enough boyfriend?" you ask hesitantly, but he smiles and puts his forehead to yours.

"If you say I'm a good boyfriend," he says, "Then I guess I have to believe you. I would definitely be a bad boyfriend if I didn't after all."

"Good, because you're the best boyfriend. And don't worry, next year we'll only do not scary Halloween things, like bobbing for apples and carving pumpkins."

"Okay but don't make your pumpkin too scary," he says earnestly, and you laugh at the adorable sweetheart that you're fortunate enough to be able to call your boyfriend. He grins down at your laughing face and then cuts you off with a kiss. As he pulls you closer to him you feel something hard poking at you, and you look down to see that he's hard again. He follows your gaze and smiles. "How about a round two?" he grins and he's already pushing you towards the counter.

He pulls you up onto the counter so you're sitting just at the very edge and kisses you hard. Now that you've both been sufficiently warmed up there's even more passion and you feel his nails digging into your back. You tangle one of your hands into his hair, pulling him hard towards you so your mouths crush together. Your tongues entwining, almost fighting, and you kiss like that for a long time, hands and mouths exploring and bringing you both as close together as your can come.

His mouth moves to your nipples, squeezing your chest and biting at your skin. You move your hands to his ass, loving the full, round, muscular curve of it. You dig your fingers in, nails scratching little pink lines into his skin, and you can hear him growling into your chest. You can tell he's going a bit feral, and you are two, needing every inch of him, never satisfied.

He brings his to your neck, biting and kissing in turn and you do the same, needing his touch, his bite, his breath, his sweat, everything. You need him. He growls low and bites at your earlobe, his cock finally returning to its favorite place deep inside of you. This time there are no slow warm up thrusts, he's in you right away, pounding you into the countertop. Your body takes him easily, having not yet forgotten the shape of his cock, and the dim pain of his biting and scratching as well as the cold press of the countertop into your thighs only help to intensify the pleasure of him inside of you. He kisses you as he thrusts in and out, a passionate, sloppy kiss that you return in kind. This time you have no chances to pull away and giggle at each other, you are both entirely overwhelmed with need. His thrusts go deep and hard, and you love hearing and feeling the slap of his pelvis against your thighs and crotch.

He lifts you up then and carries you away from the countertop, pinning you against a different wall and holding you against it with the power of his thrusts. You hold on tight, your arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, but he doesn't let you slip, pushing you hard against the drywall. "I'm gonna cum in you again, you ready?" he growls, and you're only able to nod because you're so close, just trying to hold on so you can come together again. He pulls you away from the wall and supports you with just his powerful arms as he completes his final thrusts and cums inside of you, groaning out a sharp exhale. You cum too, holding tight to him and pressing your mouth into his shoulder to suppress a scream of pleasure.

You stay like that for a few moments before he slowly sets you down. "You good?" he says, holding you up until he's sure your shaky legs can support you. You nod and move slowly to the bathroom to wash up, you legs unsteady and your whole body warm and tingling with pleasure.

A few minutes later you're settling into the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Bokuto is already there, sitting cross legged like the weirdo he is, cozy in his adorable purple bat onesie. You hand him the bowl of popcorn and lay down, resting your head in his lap and turning to face the TV as he presses play on Halloweentown High. "Happy Halloween," he says, and plants a loving kiss on your forehead.

"I love you so much," you respond as the movie begins to play.


End file.
